jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
Current
Current is a streaming service created by Jasbre for the Google Play, Windows, and Apple App Stores. The app is also available for Roku, Fire TV, Chromecast and Apple TV, making it available on all Laptops, Consoles, Streaming Devices, Devices, Phones and TVs. On May 31, 2018, the app became available on PS4, XBOX One S/X and the Nintendo Switch. The streaming service was initially created for Jasbre TV but later expanded to adding new network shows to it's line-up. The app has over 2,000,000 subscriptions and 2,500,000 downloads as of July, 2018. The service gets $11,250,000 from the Plus users, and $7,500,000 from the Plus+No Ads users each month, totalling to 18,750,000 monthly. Fox Kids/Nights, Luis TV, Spectromite, STV, Nick/TBS/FOX/Adult Swim and Jasbre Two all make 2.3 Million a month from this current total, while Jasbre TV and Jasbre Corp makes 4.7 Million a month. Subscription Prices *Current - FREE (Specific Shows Only) *Current Plus - $7.50 (Monthly) *Current Plus / No Ads - $15.00 (Monthly) Programs Jasbre TV *The Patrick Star Show (Seasons 1-22; New Episodes Weekly) *SpongeBob ComicPants (Seasons 1-8; New Episodes Weekly) *FutureBob ElectronicPants (Season 1; Hiatus Currently) *TheJasbre202 TV Awards (2017-18; New Award Show Yearly) *Better Days (Season 1; Hiatus Currently) *SpaceBob: Voyages in Outer Space (Season 1; co-produced by Current) *My Guardian, Angel (Season 1; Ended) *Sponge Reaper (Season 1; Ended) *A Day In The Death (Season 1; Ended) *Time Travellers (Seasons 1-2; Ended) *Spaced Out (Season 1; Hiatus Currently) *SpongeBob: To the Max (Season 1; Hiatus Currently) *SpongeTale: Spongebob's Adventure In The Underground (Season 1; New Episodes Weekly) *The Gene Scallop Show (Season 1; co-produced by Current) *SpongeBob SquarePants Go! (Seasons 1-3; New Episodes Weekly) *SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures (Season 87; New Episodes Weekly) *SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series) (Seasons 60-84; New Episodes Weekly) *Patrick Jr. and Pals (Seasons 1-10; New Episodes Weekly) *Plankton Moves (Seasons 1-3; New Episodes Weekly) *The Many Adventures of Patrick-Man! (Season 1; New Episodes Weekly) *Roommates (Season 1; Hiatus Currently) Jasbre Two *Bikini Bottom Survival (Seasons 1-2; New Episodes Monthly) *SpongeBob n' Stuff (Season 1; Hiatus Currently) *Sponge Chat (Seasons 1-2; Hiatus Currently) *SpongeBob: The Plankton Plans (Seasons 1-3; Ended) *Dunces and Dragons (Season 1; Hiatus Currently) *Bikini Bottom Marlins (Season 1; Hiatus Currently) *Officer SpongeBob (Season 1; Ended) *SpongeBob With Pluto II (Season 1; New Episodes Monthly) *SBFW Go! (Season 1; New Episodes Monthly) *Discord Crib (Season 1; New Episodes Monthly) *Demotion For Duty (Seasons 1-2; New Episodes Monthly) *The Naughty Nautical Neighbors (Seasons 1-2; Ended) *SpongeBob & Sagwa (Season 1; Ended) *The Silly Adventures Of Patrick Star: Back in Action (Season 1; Ended) *The Flats Show (Seasons 1-2; New Episodes Weekly) *Ask Dr. Patrick (Season 1; New Episodes Weekly) *That SBFW (Cancelled) *SBFW Clubhouse (Season 1; New Episodes Weekly) Luis TV *SpongeToons *Basket Sponge *Rags To Riches *Deep Down Low *The New SpongeToons *SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture *Reckless and Retired *Even Moar Raw! *Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea *Bikini Bottom Rescuers *The Krusty Sponge *Life in Bikini Bottom *The Bikini Bottom Police Department Spectromite Entertainment *FutureSponge! *Bikini Bottom Baseball *Back in Encino *Leader Plankton! *The Adventures of Golfy and Friends *New School STV *SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series) (Seasons 1-59) Fox Kids/Nights *SpongeToons *Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea *SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture *Channel Chasers *SpongeBob and Friends Answer Yahoo Questions *Magic School *SpongeBob With Pluto *Sponge Chat *SpongeBob DX *Ghostbusters of Bikini Bottom *The Krusty Sponge *Dunces and Dragons *Spongeymon: Indigo League *Spongopoly *Spongy Questions *SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures *The Sponge Crew Show *Broadcast Corruption *Bubble Bass: The Show *Indiana Sponge *Even Moar Raw! *The Algae's Always Greener *SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack Nickelodeon *The Ren and Stimpy Show (Completely Uncut unlike the DVD sets) *Rugrats *Doug *Rocko's Modern Life *Hey Arnold! *The Adventures of Pete and Pete *All That (Seasons 1-5) *The Angry Beavers *CatDog *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Fairly OddParents (Seasons 1-8) *Catscratch *The Mighty B! *The Loud House *Harvey Beaks (Season 3 is exclusive to Current) Cartoon Network *Cow and Chicken *I Am Weasel *Samurai Jack *Dexter's Laboratory *The Powerpuff Girls (1997 version) *Ed Edd n Eddy *Johnny Bravo *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Chowder *Camp Lazlo (Season 4 is HD) *Regular Show *Adventure Time *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Johnny Test *Clarence Boomerang *Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies *Popeye the Sailor *Betty Boop *Woody Woodpecker *Superman Disney Channel *Silly Symphonies *Mickey Mouse/Donald Duck/Goofy/Pluto Cartoons (aka Disney Cartoons) *Disney's Doug *Lilo and Stitch *Phineas and Ferb *Kim Possible FOX/TBS/UPC/Comedy Central *The Simpsons *Futurama *Family Guy (Seasons 1-7) *South Park *Dilbert *The Critic *American Dad! *King of the Hill *Final Space *Close Enough (TBD, 2018) MTV/Adult Swim *Beavis and Butt-Head *Robot Chicken *Dragon Ball Super *Mr. Pickles *Rick and Morty *Dragon Ball Z *Black Clover *Cowboy Bebop *Space Dandy Upcoming *Krusty Krab Katering (2018) Music Streaming On May 30, 2018, Jasbre Corp., Soundcloud and Apple Music all signed a deal for Current to stream music exclusively from Soundcloud and Apple Music. It also exclusively streams Neotic albums. Artists * Neotic (exclusively on Current) * 90'sFlav * Jinsang * Ford. * Rocc * Green Day * Sum 41 * Talking Heads * The Doors * Blink-182 * David Byrne * Rolling Stones * SpongeBob SquarePants (the album series) * Marvel Films Movie Scores * Guardians of the Galaxy (mixtape series) Movie Streaming On July 24, 2018, it was announced that jtOS 3.0 will add Movie Streaming of any movie produced by Jasbre Movies to the service, which is planned to come out in April, 2019. Regions *North America *South America *Asia *England *Australia *Africa *Central America *Oceania (New Zealand, Melanesia, Micronesia and Polynesia) Updates List * jtOS 1.0 - April 5, 2017 * jtOS 1.1.4 - April 16, 2017 - Bug Fixes * jtOS 1.2 - May 5, 2017 - FutureBob added to shows * jtOS 1.2.1 - June 4, 2017 - UI tweaked, along with ability to switch to a different show during watch. * jtOS 1.3 - June 6, 2017 - Added summer look, and new shows. * jtOS 1.4 - September 1, 2017 - Reverted summer look, OS tweaks with voice commands. * jtOS 1.4.2 - October 2, 2017 - Added Halloween look, upcoming shows panel. * jtOS 1.4.3 - November 6, 2017 - Added Thanksgiving look. * jtOS 1.4.4 - November 28, 2017 - Added Christmas look, and exclusive Christmas specials. * jtOS 1.4.5 - January 1, 2018 - reverted special skins, and exclusive Christmas specials. * jtOS 2.0 - April 4, 2018 - Bug fixes, Spring look, updated voice commands. * jtOS 2.0.1 - April 5, 2018 - Added a discord function, you can now watch with friends in discord. * jtOS 2.0.2 - May 19, 2018 - Added Jasbre Two and STV to the list of networks. * jtOS 2.0.3 - May 20, 2018 - Due to popular demand, you can now watch streams of the actual networks, live. * jtOS 2.1 - May 31, 2018 - UI redesigned and tweaked, discord function tweaked. * jtOS 2.1.2 - June 1, 2018 - Summer skin and Summer specials added. * jtOS 2.2 - July 24, 2018 - Replaced SpongeBob 'n Stuff with a Roommates live-streaming option, made the service available in Africa, Central America and Oceania (New Zealand, Melanesia, Micronesia and Polynesia), dubbing this the "World-Wide Update". * jtOS 3.0 - April, 2019 - TBD Lawsuit On Friday, July 13th 2018, competing streaming service Piece sued Current for unlawfully allowing users to stream Temmie Central's infamous SpongeBob n' Stuff as a Fox Kids show. 11 days later, the series was replaced by Roommates and paid Piece $200,000 in damages, as the series was on the service for 20 days. Trivia * Another streaming service attempted to rip off Current, but ultimately failed. * Current was modeled after Sling TV and DirecTV Now. Category:2018 Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Streaming Services Category:Current Category:The TIG Category:Solar Central Category:Toon Disney Category:Jasbre Two Category:STV Category:Sponge TV Category:SBCA Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:Luis TV Category:FireMatch Category:Gene F. Scallop